vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakurako Amamiya
Summary Sakurako Amamiya (雨宮 桜子 Amamiya Sakurako?) is the deuteragonist of the manga Psyren, and is the childhood friend of Ageha Yoshina. She has a second personality named Abyss who is the personification of her more primal feelings. During the story she aids with changing the future. In the war against W.I.S.E she defeated Shiner. Once the war was over she returned to her time with Ageha, where they saved Nemesis Q from the Grigori project. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Likely Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Name: Sakurako Amamiya, Abyss Origin: Psyren Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, PSI-User Powers and Abilities: Statistics Amplification (can significantly boost her statistics with Rise to reach Superhuman levels), Telepathy (can communicate with others directly into their minds from long distances, or read people's minds with Mind Jack), Regeneration (Low, can heal from injuries overnight), Telekinesis (can use PSI waves to telekinetically control objects and liquids), Can create complex and realistic illusions via Mind Jack, can create and see through camera-like devices made of Psi energy, Can create a weapon made of psi energy that amplifies her Mind Jack ability, Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Deletion Web only erased a few of her memories rather than all of them) | All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can create scythes of varying size | All previous abilities, Releases a smoke that allows her to read the minds of everyone within it, physically manifests Abyss as a separate physical entity who she is telepathically connected to. Attack Potency: Unknown | Likely Small Country Level (should be comparable to Frederica) | At least Small Country Level (Her Nova form should be superior to Frederica) Speed: Subsonic, possibly higher (Even while sick and weakened, she was able to catch a crossbow bolt when it was a few centimetres from her eye. Casually dodged a bullet) | Subsonic, likely higher | Subsonic, likely far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown | Likely Small Country Level | At least Small Country Level (Her Nova form is stronger than any of her previous forms) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range via Katana and Insanity Scythe; several meters via Mind Jack | Several dozen meters via scythes | Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Shinki Benihone, an enchanted katana that amplifies her Nova abilities. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her main technique Mind Jack is slow to maneuver and can be dodged or blocked with ease if it is seen coming | Mentally unstable and impulsive | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mind Jack: Amamiya excels at Trance, using illusions to deceive her opponents and then proceeding to defeat them with her Rise. Amamiya can create two-pronged weapons on a telepathic string that connect to the base of a person's or Tavoo's skull that allows her to probe their mind for memories, make them see false things or simply allows her to communicate with the other drifters securely without broadcasting long range telepathy. However when it was used in her fight against Gizani, he noted that it was slow and was able to block it with no trouble. *'Mind Jack: Insanity Scythe' (M・J 凶気の鎌（マインド・ジャック インサニティサイズ）, M・J Kyōki no Kama (Maindo Jakku Insaniti Saizu) Amamiya conjures a giant crystallization of her Trance in the shape of a scythe. By creating this the enemy begins to feel the trance waves it emits. When shattered, it releases quantum thought waves that cause the enemy to hallucinate, giving her time to defeat them with her Rise. She can also imbue pre-existing weapons, like a knife, with this ability. *'Peeping Lover:' (ピーピング ラヴァー, Pīpingu Ravā) Amamiya creates camera lens-sized devices that allow her to see multiple areas at once in the form as files through use of her Trance. She can control the cameras at will but they are very fragile and can be broken with sheer strength. Unnamed Scythe (Abyss): This Burst belongs to Amamiya's Abyss personality. As Abyss is a perfect Burst type, she is able to create large scythes of PSI linked to her back with thick strings. The exact dimensions of the resultant Scythes conform to what Abyss believes the present circumstances necessitate, meaning that they can even extend to incredible lengths if so required. Acting as an extension of Abyss herself, the scythes can be manipulated mentally with remarkable speed and accuracy. She can strike from various angles and catch the enemy off-guard with sneak attacks. The strings are durable enough to be used to restrain and flail about opponents. However, the most lethal part of the scythes is their very sharp blade. Superhuman: Amamiya is extremely proficient in Rise. An all-around Rise user, she has both quick reflexes from Sense type Rise and speed from Strength type Rise. She was able to catch mid-flight an arrow shot by Alfredand capable of quickly latching onto, and breaking, the arm of Shiner in a split second. Despite being very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, she employs various weapons, mainly swords, with great mastery to fight at close range. Abyss managed to stand up and fight after being shot in a shoulder: this was probably accomplished through the use of another type of Rise, similar to Asaga's. Split Personalities: When using Nova, along with the sword Red Bones Of The Evil Soul, Amamiya can physically manifest Abyss and is telepathically linked to her. Amamiya uses her Trance abilities to read the minds of their opponents and Abyss uses her powerful Burst Scythes to attack accordingly, thereby making Amamiya an almighty type, able to use all three types of PSI. This ability makes Amamiya and Abyss a formidable combination. Trance Smoke: When Amamiya enters the Nova state, she releases a huge amount of smoke. The smoke is composed of condensed, Nova powered Trance waves, which allow her to read the minds of anyone within the smoke. This mind reading ability allows her to make perfect counter attacks the minute the opponent thinks of an attack. She is also able to create illusions with the smoke. Key: Base | Abyss | Nova Others Notable Victories: Ha Yuri Zahard (Tower of God) Ha Yuri Zahard's Profile (Low 6-B forms were used. Speed was equalized. Starting distance was 10 meters) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Telepaths Category:Psyren Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Psychics Category:Schoolgirls Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6